Omega Rugal (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860187 |no = 7165 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = È un temuto trafficante d'armi e un lottatore formidabile. Rugal comincia il rituale proibito per ottenere una totale e completa resurrezione. Nel mentre, il suolo sotto i suoi piedi comincia a scuotersi, la terra si trasforma in acqua e l'acqua in terra. Sbalordito, si chiede se quello sia davvero il potere degli dei. Tuttavia, la forza di Rugal sembra svanire lentamente e ben presto non gli è più possibile proseguire il rituale. Frustrato dalla debolezza del proprio corpo, apre il portale per chiamare a sè dei sacrifici. E quando le prime vittime ne superano la soglia, Rugal sorride. È ora di completare la missione. |summon = Ricorda, non vincerai mai più contro un dio del mio livello. |fusion = Interessante. A quanto pare puoi ancora essermi utile. |evolution = Più veloce. Più forte. Presto la vittoria sarà... mia. |hp_base = 5010 |atk_base = 2025 |def_base = 1725 |rec_base = 1750 |hp_lord = 7155 |atk_lord = 2890 |def_lord = 2465 |rec_lord = 2500 |hp_anima = 7650 |rec_anima = 2300 |atk_breaker = 3190 |def_breaker = 2235 |atk_guardian = 2570 |def_guardian = 2765 |rec_guardian = 2500 |hp_oracle = 7150 |def_oracle = 2465 |rec_oracle = 2800 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 420 |def_bonus = 620 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |ccant = 32 |ls = Genocidio di Black Noah |lsdescription = Aumenta ATT BB (100%) - Aumenta PS (20%) e ATT (50%) delle creature di tenebra - Aumenta PS (20%) e ATT (100%) - Riempie la barra BB a ogni turno (6 CB) |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 6 BC fill per turn |bb = DM: Gigantic Pressure I |bbdescription = 1 attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Riempie la barra BB (100%) - Aumento della barra BB sotto attacco (4-5 CB) per 3 turni - Annulla tutte le anomalie per 3 turni |bbnote = 6~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Gigantic Pressure II |sbbdescription = 1 attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici (ricambia il danno sui PS rimasti) - Aumenta ATT BB (200%) per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT in base a DIF (50%) per 3 turni - Aumenta frequenza colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni - Attiva barriera delle tenebre (2.000 PS) |sbbnote = +3.5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 350% additional multiplier total, 300% boost to BB Atk, 60% Def to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 3000 HP on barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 350~700 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Gigantic Pressure MAX |ubbdescription = 1 attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta ATT BB (500%) per 3 turni - Attiva barriera delle tenebre (20.000 PS) - Aumenta l'indicatore OD (35%) |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 20,000 HP on barrier, 35% boost to OD gauge |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ccubbt = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1210 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Doppelganger |esitem = |esdescription = Riduce tutti i danni elementali ricevuti (10%) - Aumenta ATT quando la barra BB è piena (80%) - Aggiunge l'elemento tenebra a BB/SBB per 3 turni |esnote = 10% elemental damage reduction, 80% boost to Atk |eseffect =* |bb1 = * * |bb10 = * * |sbb1 = * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * |evointo = |evofrom = 860186 |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |incorrectinfo = |notes = |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Rugal 7 }}